I Want to Be a Rockette
|dance = |image = I Want to Be a Rockette (1).jpg |band = Debbie Gravitte |album = |writer = |producer = |released = |genre = |runtime = 3:07 |before = |after = }} " " is a song by Debbie Gravitte. It was used for Chloe's unseen solo performed during the filming of Brooke's Back, as well as elsewhere. Full solo from a different competition Lyrics Want, want, what do I want? Ever since I was a little girl there's only been one thing I want I want, I want what every little red-blooded girl in America could want I want, I want what I have wanted since the first day I learned how to want I want to be a Rockette I want to dance until dawn I want to be a Rockette That's what my heart is set upon I want to be a Rockette I want to hear the crowd roar I wanna feel The magic when they scream for more and more and more and more I never wanted to be somebody's wife a suburban life seems a pity I never wanted to be a movie star I always wanted to be a dancer at Radio City I want to be a Rockette and it's no surprise I want to be a Rockette Oh how my foot is gonna rise I want to be a Rockette And it's one thing I know And when I'm a Rockette I'll never miss one show one show one show one show I never wanted to be a Broadway star Being famous has too many duties I never wanted to be a ballet star I always wanted to be One of those dazzling dancing beauties I'll always remember when mama brought me to New York And I first saw those girls up on that stage There was magic everywhere 'Look at them, mama' I said One of these days, your little girl's gonna be up there I'm gonna be up there! I wanna be a Rockette Let me out on that stage I wanna be a Rockette They are the greatest dancers of our age I gonna be a Rockette I gonna hear the crowd scream I'm gonna know the feeling of getting my dream And that is my dream To know how it feels To be someone who's free to kick up her heels It's what I was meant to be You gotta take me Gotta take me Gotta take me Gotta take me Gotta take me Gotta take me Gotta take me Me Trivia * The song is from Kicks: The Showgirl Musical.''http://castalbums.org/recordings/Kicks-The-Showgirl-Musical-1986-Workshop/11065 Though the musical never made it past the workshop stages, individual numbers, like this song, are often performed in concert.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbVkVcOosLM Gallery Chloe - I Want to Be a Rockette.jpg Chloe - IWBAR Costume.JPG Chloe wearing IWBAR costume with Christi.JPG Video Gallery ''Filmed during Brooke's Back; unaired References Category:Songs Category:Songs by Debbie Gravitte Category:Season Two Songs Category:Chloe Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Brooke's Back Category:Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Not Aired Category:Musical Theatre